


Baby's First Words

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Baby's Firsts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: KitKat doesn't want her Mama to stop playing and says her very first words to her Parents.





	Baby's First Words

8 months, it had been 8 months since Kitora was born. And Lotor couldn’t be happier. The plant worked like a charm. Pidge slowly believed she was falling in love with him. He smiled at her.

“Darling, how’s Kitora’s progress?” Lotor watched as Pidge played on the mat with their daughter. Crawling around and playing with the insane amount of toys.

“She is progressing like a normal human girl?” Pidge questioned. Wondering what answer Lotor was after.

“Has she spoken a word yet? Or done anything other than crawl, cry, and eat?”

“No, she hasn’t tried to walk or talk yet.” Pidge turned her attention back to their baby. Lotor nodded and let Pidge continue playing for a few more minutes.

He finally tapped her on the shoulder.

“We have duties to attend to, and you have spit up on your shirt.” Lotor held his hand out to her. Pidge looked at her shirt, it was a simple green shirt covered in spit up from KitKat. She shrugged and picked KitKat up.

“Come on, KitKat, naptime.”

“No! No, Mama, no!” KitKat screamed. Pidge blinked.

“Did she?”

“Mama!” KitKat made grabby hands towards Pidge. Pidge started crying.

“She said Mama! Lotor she said her first words!” Lotor stared amazed. Pidge picked KitKat up from her crib. “You’re such a smart girl!” KitKat started giggling with her mother.

“Mama! Mama!” She kept repeating happily.

“Incredible, Say father!” Lotor insisted.

“Lotor, that words to difficult for her to say.” Pidge smiled. “Try Dada, or Papa.”

KitKat’s nose scrunched up.

“Mama.” KitKat repeated once more, causing Pidge to laugh.

“Great the child hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you. She just needs to learn to love you like I do.” Lotor was caught in a stage of shock. It was the first time he had heard Pidge honestly say she loved him. Or as honest as someone drugged with a plant could be. Pidge kissed his cheek. “Spend some time with her while I change. Bonding with her father is just as important as bonding with her mother.”

“Alright, make sure to choose something presentable.” Lotor watched Pidge leave the room. As soon as she was out of sight, he smirked. He couldn’t believe how well his plan was going. He just needed to keep a constant dose of the flowers into Pidge’s food, and in a few weeks, he could destroy that pesky Earth. He turned his attention to their child. “I guess your joining us once again, Kitora.” Lotor began dressing her in a cute little lion onesie that Pidge made with one of her picked up hobbies. Kitora loved the handmade items more than any bought items, no matter the quality or what they were made of. “Just wait, as soon as I can, you’ll have one or two, maybe even more, siblings to play with. Your mother will give up everything just for us.” He finished dressing Kitora and kissed her forehead. “Prince’s and Princess’s, gifts from your mother to me, and to you. We’ll never be lonely. Never again.”

As if on cue Pidge returned. She was wearing a long shirt, and leggings, as well as a short-sleeved shirt and skirt. The outfit was simple and mimicked the prisoner colors, as if deep down Pidge knew she was one.

“You look lovely.” Lotor took her hand in his.

“So, does KitKat.” Pidge smiled at him.

“Shall we go get lunch?” Lotor offered his arm as Pidge settled Kitora in her stroller.

“Of course.”


End file.
